2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Catilin Quinn
The plant Once, a long time ago there was a scientist working in his laboratory there finished he had just been working on his plant that's why his name is Mr.Planto. I can't wait to show Mrs.Planto, Sarah, and Jake. "Honey kids come here I know you are busy but this will just take one second." ''Dad I have to finish on my computer I am on to something said Sarah. "Here is Jake soon to be president" said Jake. "This plant will sing anything but, it will be ready in the morning when you wake up to singing." Awesome" said Jake and Sarah at the same time. "Okay time for all of us to go to bed" said Mrs.Planto. "Okay goodnight kids" said Mr. and Mrs. Planto. The Plant thought differently he wanted to take over the other plants and be their king. So very slowly as slow as a snail the plant grabbed Mr.Planto and strangled him. Mrs. Planto woke up to the strangling got a bat and beat the plant with it. She tried every thing but, the plant just got angry and even more angry till the plant almost strangled her too. Meanwhile Jake heard her and woke up Sara, together they walked into their parents room. The plant saw them and turned around and hit them out of the window. The plant jumped out the window holding the mom before the mom could die she said ''RUN. So Sara threw a piece of broken glass and it hit the plant's eye and she said to Jake RUN. Jake and Sara had been walking seems like forever how about we stop here tonight said Jake okay said Sara goodnight mom goodnight dad goodnight Jake goodnight "goodnight Sara'' they said. In the morning they woke up bright and early look at the sunrise said Sara it is beautiful like a blur of beautiful colors said Jake. "Let's keep moving if we want to find a new family to live with" said Jake "you are right" said Sara. A while later, Sara and Jake had been walking slugs ewww did you know that slugs are always active except when the tempter is below 5 degrees said Sara. It feels below 5 degrees said Jake, but the slugs aren't dead, don't you dare said Sara Sara I'm hungry said Jake. So, he picked up the slug as slow as a slug and ate it he and spit out immediately don't eat it he said. I know how to make it better she picked up a mint tasted leave rubbed it on the slug and bit it mm try it she said finishing it and on her next one okay he said acting nervous. He did the same thing she did after they had finished they kept going. After a while they stopped to rest under a tree meanwhile, the plant was smelling them out he wanted to eat them, he stopped he saw some slugs he knew they had been here today! Let's go on maybe we could try to get out of this freezing weather said Sarah so, after walking for a little while they came across a bakery that said open please come in. Jake and Sara looked at each other Jake shrugged and oped the door. Hello they said no one answered so, they said it louder. This time a man came up above the counter, oh hello he said. The man was about normal height, had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a uniform his name tag said Rustle. Welcome to Bal's bakery I am the owner Mr. Snight but, please call me Rustle he said. Before we could say anything our stomach's did the talking oh try a sample of monkey bread. ''No thanks a I'll have a little try of salad said Sara and Jake said, I could go for a little piece of pizza, coming right up said Rustle. While, he made our food Sara noticed a girl in the back room she had black hair, beautiful blue eyes and was Waring a shirt with a computer on it. In a flash the food was ready after we ate the whole thing Rustle came over and said are you done here? we both said yes *2MP* OK that will be $22.17. Jake and I just stared at each other until, he said give us just a second. After we discussed the problem over we told him the story with the crazy plant and asked for a job and he said that would be delightful and we could live with him and his daughter. After we went to his house and went to bed I forgot to ask him about his daughter I'll ask him about it tomorrow I thought and went to bed. The next day, we started to work it actually wasn't that terrible we only messed up once but, the costumer was really picky. Rustle said he would teach us how to get it right next time, on my break I asked him about the girl in the window but did not hear me. I figured it was up to me so I walked over to her and thought about how my mom told me to be joyous and introduced myself. So I did and she seemed really nice we talked and talked until Rustle came in and told me this was his daughter. As we were talking the plant burst through the window I was scared at first not knowing what to do and as the plant was walking towards me the girl flew across the room like a angry bird. We all joined in, after he was dead we disintegrated him outside of the shop or so we thought, I asked her what her name was she said Lola. After that we lived in an orphanage hoping to be adopted. Each day at 6:00 am we get up to work for Rustle, Lola and I hang out as much as possible. Jake found a customer that needed help one day and now he is friends with him. He looks about our age, has freckles, brown hair and eyes, and wears a shirt that says I'm awesome. His name is Johnny they are going to have a sleepover next week together and so are Lola and I. I can't wait! The following day I went to Lola's house. All we talked about was computers until she talked about starting school. I immediately turned as red as a tomato. She even said why are you so red, its just school. That's not what I was thinking. In every grade something went wrong. On the first day in kindergarten, I puked on every teacher. In 1st grade, I went to the wrong class. In 2nd grade I tripped on everything. In 3rd grade, I wet my pants. In 4th grade I made a computer catch on fire. And in 5th grade, the whole school knew who my crush was. So I thought, why even go to school, I'm an orphan anyway. I like Lola because she listened to everything I said and didn't make fun of it or anything. She said that she put me on her list of students she wanted in her class. She will make sure I have a good breakfast so no puking! I would go to the right class. Also I would wear good shoes so no tripping. I would know where the bathroom is so no wetting my pants. I would have a notebook of computer facts so I wouldn't catch it on fire. And no one would know my crush. It was clear as ice she knew what she was doing so, I finally said okay. I was not going to let this ruin my month before school started. Meanwhile Jake was at Johnny's house it was the total opposite every year. Jake had a good year. In kindergarten, 1st grade, 2nd grade, 3rd grade, 4th grade, 5th grade everybody loved him and he loved them. Except one kid did not like him, his name was Thorn. Every year he tried to ruin Jake's year but, no matter what he did Jake was the best guy in the world to everybody but him. Whenever he talks to anybody even his parents they talked about Jake. After dinner he planned some things to ruin Jake and wrote them down but, all of the sudden, BOOM! The window screamed in pain as Thorn looked up from the smoke he saw the plant that killed Jake's parents. He told the plant his plan about ruining Jake. The plant immediately said take me to school I what revenge on Jake. So they agreed. The next day I wanted to spend all day with Lola but, I couldn't. I tried to calm down. Meanwhile Jake was walking. So far everything was fine. In 3rd period everything changed when the plant burst through the window like 1,000,000,000 balloons popping. As before, I stopped him, but something happened. People walked over and paid attention to me! Jake wasn't thrilled with the idea. He just sat there, first confused, then sad, finally angry. *3MP* So at the end of the day Sarah was done her homework in a flash. But it took Jake a whole 6 hours to complete his. While I played with Lola, Jake finished his homework. Johnny played on his guitar. His concert was in 3 weeks. So he was practicing a lot. He was in a band called the Rock and Rollers. And done, Jake said. "Where's everybody?" he asked. "They left, it's 10:00 at night" he said. "Yeah, let's get to bed, okay?" he said. The next day Jake failed a lot of assignments. He didn't ask me for help and he did not have everything. I tried to tell him that I am sorry and that he could have looked at his planner to see if he had everything. Thorn heard and said "Ha, I guess you won't be coming to the concert. You will be filled up with homework." Jake felt bad. If he didn't get caught up, he might lose his friend. Thorn's plan was to sneak over with the plant and kill Jake when everybody else was at the concert. The next couple of days he got caught up. But in his pre-algebra class he was learning angles for the next two weeks. He tried to ask people, but they all said different answers. He didn't know who to believe. He tried to make homework more fun and less stressful by taking deep breathes, listening to music, and watching TV. But it did not work. He used time at the end of the day and study hall. But he had so much to do and his sister had so little. Then he figured it out. He was in extended classes and she was in core. He tried harder and faster so he could go to the concert. He was thinking about his best friend. He did not want to let him down. In the next couple days, Jake tried to finish his homework faster. He got faster and faster every time. Finally the the day before the concert came in the hallway Thorn tried to over hear the conversations that Jake and Johnny kept having. After school Thorn came up with a plan he stopped by in Bal's bakery. After Jake finished his homework Mr.Snight called him Jake put down the phone with a sad expression on his face. What's wrong Sarah asked? I can't come to the concert tonight I have to work for Mr.Snight Jake replied. Did you explain to Mr.Snight that tonight was Johnny's concert? Sarah asked. Yes but, a costumer called and will only be in town this week and wants me to serve him Jake said. Why only you and not me or Lola or all of us? said Sarah Because Mr.Snight said that I was the hardest worker so, the costumer wanted me said Jake. Oh well it dose not take you that long to cook and serve it will be okay said Sarah. The costumer ordered everything on the menu and he is a slow eater said Jake. Well then I will tell Johnny that you can't make it but you really wanted to said Sarah. Can you video tape it for me and then face time him after the show? said Jake Sure anything said Sarah. "I better get going to get ready before the costumer comes'' said Jake as sad as a dog could be. Bye see you after the show said Sarah. You too said Jake very glumly. *4MP* When Jake got to the restaurant he turned as white as a black cat going down Victoria falls. It was the plant that killed his parents he immediately had the erg to kill it but, then he saw Thorn. Thorn he said in a low voice why must you come here?''circling. ''To defeat my long anime he said circling. All of the sudden in the back of his eye he saw the plant, quickly he grabbed a rolling pin that was on the floor ducking as the plant jumped over him. As he came up he hit the plant, the plant smashed into the counter. Jake quickly thought that his dad made these plants with a formula of rotting food and a seed. He knew what he had to do he made some of the restaurants most favorite dishes. As the plant got closer to the kitchen he was finishing the plant, jumped up as Jake came running out of the kitchen. He threw 12 delicious platters at the plant. The plant grew weak got smaller and smaller. It eventually disintegrated as for Thorn got shot with apples, berries, and so on. Thorn got to the point where he got as fat as an elephant he surrendered. Jake looked at his watch he had to go so he ran as fast as he could. Did I miss it? he asked Sarah Seeing that the curtain was down. '' No you'r just on time she said''. They gave us the wrong time. Oh said Jake. Jake had the best night of his life listening to his friend. After the band took a break Jake went up on stage behind the curtain to congratulate his friend. As soon as Johnny saw him he nearly jumped he was so excited. Hey they both said at the same time. What are you doing here? Johnny asked. Oh it turns out that Thorn came to destroy me and the plant, that killed my parents so I defeated them restaurant style. Wow said Jake just wow. Hey um Gavin fainted said Calvin. Do we have any other singers said Johnny? No said Calvin we don't. Okay said Johnny we will postpone our concert. Jake thought for a second then he went to the dressing room and got a microphone. On stage Johnny said very sadly Due to the loss of one of our singers we will not be singing any more songs and will postpone the concert. Everyone in the concert became talking to each other asking why even though they knew the answer. Jake came on stage dancing and singing one of the songs the band eventually fallowed. After the concert Johnny asked Jake if he would be a singer in the band of course Jake said yes. The band got an email a day later apparently Gavin quit the band. From then on Jake did his homework on time and he wasn't a minute late ever to the bakery. When Mr.Snight found out what Jake did he promoted Jake to a higher rank. But through everything that Jake has been through he thought he was one of the luckiest person in the world. THE END! Category:Period Three Category:All Students